


The Offer

by Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beacon (RWBY) Didn't Fall, Bondage, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus
Summary: While recovering from the attempted destruction of Beacon, Ruby is visited by an ominous figure with an enticing deal.To spread corruption to the four corners of Remnant, infusing the essence of Grimm into humans and faunus, in the name of global peace.How could she say no? Especially when the offer comes directly from the Queen of the Grimm.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. From Corruption, Peace

Ruby laid back in the hospital bed, still trying to wrap her head around what had happened. The attack had failed, Cinder and most of her helpers had been arrested, Pyrrha was hurt, but still alive, and she had been told Penny was in the midst of being rebuilt.

But something still stuck with her. Something _had_ to be done.

She silently thanked herself that Weiss had convinced her father to let her stay, under the guise of helping rebuild the damage, but Yang and Blake were another story.

Yang had lost her arm trying to help Blake, and Blake was nowhere to be found. Ruby had her silent fears as to what happened. But she openly worried about how her sister had been holding up. Despite everything she had done to stop Cinder, she still felt helpless.

Lost in thought, she barely had time to register the tapping on the window. On the hospital's fifth floor.

Ruby turned her head slowly to see some kind of tendrils slithering along the window, pushing the glass open and letting in a cold feeling.

Ruby's breath hitched as some orb-like Grimm floated into the room. "This is just some kind of bad dream. It has to be."

Ruby forced her eyes shut, silently begging herself to wake up as she heard it coming closer. Fear coiled deep into her heart as she felt the tendrils begin to coil around her neck.

_**"Hello there, Miss Rose."** _

Ruby's eyes shot open as the voice pierced into her head. Within the orb Grimm, she could see a deathly pale woman, her dark eyes peering deep into her soul.

_**"My name is Salem. You may not know of me, but I know you."** _

"W-what are you?" Ruby struggled to ask, gripping the bed tightly.

_**"My existence is... complicated. There are those that believe me to be a Goddess. Those that refer to me as the Queen of the Grimm. I have a task to offer you."** _

Ruby remembered the call button, if she could reach it, maybe someone could help her. She tried to look out of the corner of her eye, only to feel the tendrils around her throat begin to tighten. She became aware of the creature's other tendrils hanging limply along her body.

**_"I want your undivided attention for this, Miss Rose. You got in the way of my plans for Beacon, forcing me to come up with a new approach."_ **

"What do you want from me?" Ruby asked, trying everything to keep calm. She was shaking under the sheets.

**_"I am... rethinking my approach. There seems to be something about you that intrigues me. My initial intentions for Remnant was to cast division amongst the people. But, your resistance, and handling of my underlings has given me some inspiration."_ **

Ruby felt the tendrils loosen, one of them reached up and stroked her cheek.

_**"I feel it would be easier to achieve my goals to instead unite humanity. I shall offer you a choice. Become my herald, and spread my essence across Remnant. With each person you corrupt, the Grimm shall become... less hostile towards humans. And eventually, I shall send a message to unify them under a single banner."** _

"Why me?" Ruby asked as the tendrils continued moving along her body.

**_"You are... equipped for proficient corruption. But, if you cannot be convinced, perhaps I can convince Ozpin's choice for the Fall Maiden. Or maybe your dear sister."_ **

Ruby's eyes widened, the tendrils growing tighter along her body. There was no other way to go about this.

"Fine. I'll do it." Ruby said.

The tendrils loosened, the tips of two of them pressed lightly against her temples, and Ruby felt as if something began to flow into her.

_**"My Seer shall modify your body to produce the essence needed. It shall remain, out of sight of others, except for those you seek to bring in. Do not fail me, or this world's fate will be your fault."** _

As the tendrils began to move around her body, pressing their tips against different points, a thought shot through Ruby's head like lightning.

"This won't hurt anyone, will it?" She asked.

_**"It shall be as harmless as you make it for people. Whether you choose deception or honesty will be up to you."** _

With that, Salem's face faded from the Seer. Ruby could feel the tendrils slither under her hospital gown, pressing it's tips between her legs.

The sensation of its essence flowing into her caused her to groan. She could feel her body heating up. One tendrils wrapped itself around her hardening cock, and she could feel it press its tip against her balls. The "head" of the Seer moved itself over Ruby's head, revealing some form of fanged mouth beneath it.

As if some order was given, Ruby opened her mouth for it as she moaned. The Seer hovered over her mouth, letting a black fluid begin to drip into her. She tried her best to swallow as much as she could, the heat rising under her skin. When the Seer stopped feeding her, it began to move away.

The heat and pleasure that coursed through her body proved too much, and Ruby came in the tendrils grip. Catching her breath, she stared deep into the orb Salem had been in as her consciousness faded.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she woke up, bothered by the light shining through the blinds. It must have been some kind of strange dream.

"Good, you're awake." The nurse said, walking up to the side of Ruby's bed. "You're being cleared to go home today. Your father seems rather excited for that."

"That's good." Ruby said, sitting up.

An uneasy feeling pushed into her as she watched the nurse walk out of the room. And the reality of what she agreed to came flooding to her as a voice echoed into her head.

_**"Take your time to rest, my little Rose. You have much work to do."** _


	2. Recruitment and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby begins to think about her assigned task, but fan she really go through with it?

The first days back home were a little rough. Ruby did what she could to help Yang with her depressive slump, and the occasional visits from Weiss and team JNPR helped to ease her mood.

But Salem kept urging her to move forward with her task.

In the attic of her family home, Ruby had found a place for the Seer to stay hidden in. Once again, she felt herself pulled to the Seer, to speak with Salem.

**_You seem reluctant to make any progress, why is that?_ **

"it just feels... wrong to do this to anyone." Ruby said, sitting on the floor and holding her knees up to her chest. "I've never... had sex with anyone, and this whole corruption deal... I can't feel like I'm betraying all the trust anyone has given me."

Ruby felt one of the Seer's tentacles caress her cheek, offering some form of comfort.

**_Peace often comes at a price, young Rose. If you are worried about the trust you shall lose, then I shall give you my trust in how you shall proceed. But know this..._ **

Ruby felt the tentacle slither along her neck, making Ruby deathly aware of her disposable position.

**_You have one week to claim your first member to our cause. I can always find someone else who will be more... open to the task._ **

Salem's image faded and the Seer became dormant once again. Ruby felt fear course through her at the ultimatum.

* * *

Ruby was still thinking about it when Weiss came to check on her. Her presence helped lighten up the place, even getting Yang out of bed for a bit. It almost felt normal for them to just sit in the living room and chat like everything was okay.

Only this time, Weiss' mood changed when Yang excused herself from the room.

"Alright, what's going on with you?" Weiss asked Ruby. "Something's off with you today."

"I don't know what you mean." Ruby feigned innocence, unsure of what she could tell her.

"You're acting like everything's okay, and while I can understand Yang doing that after everything." Weiss paused for a bit. "I'm worried about you. You always put others before yourself. And I'm worried that you're putting everything into trying to help Yang without caring about your own pain."

Ruby was a little shocked with how open Weiss was. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"If it's about Blake, I've been trying to find her while helping where I can in Beacon." Weiss said, her shoulders falling a bit. "I'm worried about her too, but I'm worried about you too." Weiss took Ruby's hands into hers, a bit of pain easing into her face. "Tell me what I can do to help. Please."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of pins against her heart with each of Weiss' words. "Hypocrite."

"W-what?" Weiss asked.

"You pretend that you're not hurting." Ruby said, looking her in the eyes. "There's something bothering you too. If you tell me what, then maybe we can help each other."

Weiss pulled her hands away and turned her head, breaking their eye contact. "I... Some problems can't be helped."

Ruby got up from the sofa and started to walk out of the room. "Then you already understand some of my problems."

* * *

Ruby sat on the side of her bed, thinking over her deadline, wondering if she could go through with it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Weiss knocking on the open door frame.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." Weiss said, walking in.

Ruby moved on the bed, gesturing for her to sit down. As Weiss made her way in, Ruby began to think about her life before the deal. How many times had she relied on Weiss, and why did it make her hurt to think about letting her in?

"After everything happened, I've been stuck thinking about certain things." Weiss said, sitting next to her. "I've been feeling things that... confuse me. And I'm not sure what to do about them."

Ruby noticed her hands balling into fists, Weiss just kept looking at the floor, unsure of what else to say.

Ruby put a hand on Weiss' cheek and turned her head to face her.

Maybe this was a step she needed to take.

"Ruby, I-"

Weiss squeaked in surprise as Ruby kissed her. Slowly, she placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders, sinking into the kiss with her. Ruby gently pushed her down onto the bed, moving her legs so she was on top of her. Ruby pulled away from the kiss, leaving Weiss blushing and stretching out her neck, expecting something more.

Until she felt something drip against her cheek.

Looking up, she saw Ruby's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Ruby said. "Not to you."

And Weiss knew, something else was going on.

* * *

When Ruby finished telling Weiss about the deal, she wasn't sure what to feel. But she knew she wanted to say to the woman who put Ruby in this situation.

That's how she found herself in front of this 'Seer' as Ruby had called it, staring at the so-called "Queen of the Grimm."

**_I take it that My Little Rose let you in on our deal. I do not sense any of my essence within you, though. So tell me. Why has she fail-_ **

"Don't you dare put any of this on her." Weiss snapped, causing the Seer to recoil and Salem to raise an eyebrow. "She is and always will be one of the kindest people I have ever met. And you intend to use her in a way that she's not comfortable with."

_**We all must sacrifice something in the name of peace.** _

"None of this is fair to her though." Weiss said, her tone softening. "I thought that maybe... Maybe I'd have a chance to understand what I feel about her, but instead, she's in her room crying because you made her think she somehow was forcing me into a situation that I... Look. I don't want her to keep thinking she is somehow some kind of monster because of your deal."

_**I... May have been misleading in how her role would play out. For that, I apologize for the pain I have caused you and I shall apologize to her for the pain she feels.** _

"Good." Weiss crossed her arms, continuing to stare Salem down. "She... wants to help make this world a better place. And I want to be there for her. But I want to make sure this is something she has a say in."

_**You truly love her, don't you?** _

Weiss lightly blushed at the question. "I'm... not sure yet. But I want to come to terms with that with her, not because she's been coerced into it."

**_I shall... lighten my expectations of her. I can afford to forego the formalities and deadlines. She needs help in this, and I hope you can give it to her._ **

Weiss stood there as Salem's image faded. That feeling in her chest continued to flutter within her as she made her way out of the attic, thinking of what she would say to Ruby.

Standing outside of her bedroom door, she could no longer hear any sobs. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Weiss reentered the room and closed the door behind her.

Ruby sat on the side of her bed again, almost terrified. "What did she say?"

"You don't have a deadline anymore." Weiss said, making her way over to Ruby.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Ruby said, tears beginning to form again. "I thought I could try and think of a way to defend this, but the thought of forci-"

This time, Weiss cut off Ruby with a kiss, climbing into her lap as she did so.

"No one is forcing me into anything." Weiss said. "And I want to help you."

Ruby couldn't believe what she heard. "Even with the whole corruption thing? I don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

"Ruby. You've done more than enough to help me, even in ways you didn't know." Weiss said, holding her shoulders. "And nothing you could do could hurt more than just seeing you suffer alone."

Weiss kissed her again, pushing her down against the bed as she did. One of her hands drifted down to Ruby's skirt, feeling her starting to grow hard under it. Ruby began to moan at her touch, moving her hips against her hand.

"I've thought about you." Weiss admitted, lifting up both of their skirts. "I don't understand why yet, but I have."

Ruby gripped her bedsheets, groaning as her cock was pulled free. Weiss ground herself against it, biting her bottom lip to hold in her moans. She moved her panties aside and held herself against the tip.

"Do you want this?" Weiss asked, meeting her eyes.

"Of course." Ruby said. "And not cause I have to, but because I want to."

Weiss leaned down and kissed her as she lowered herself onto her, both of them moaning into it. Their hips met, and they held each other close, savoring the feeling.

Ruby nuzzled herself into Weiss neck, kissing it lightly as she began to move her hips. Weiss slid her hands up to the back of Ruby's head, holding her closer as she started moving against her.

"Gods, don't stop." Weiss moaned.

"I won't, not unless you want me to." Ruby said, bucking her hips faster.

Both girls began to feel lost in their embrace, letting themselves go without restraint.

* * *

In the next room over, Yang laid in her bed, her fist gripping her blanket tightly.

She tried to ignore the sounds coming from her sister's room, and tried even harder to feel the pain in her chest.

Turning to look out the window, she thought she caught a brief glimpse of something in the trees. No matter what her heart told her, she pushed down those feelings.

"She left." Yang said to herself. "Why would she come back to me?"

Laying back into the bed, she covered her ears with a pillow, ignoring the screams of her sister and Weiss reaching their climax.

Did the world just want to keep reminding her just how alone she really was?

* * *

Weiss laid on the bed, panting heavily as she felt Ruby's cum inside of her.

"I feel... warm all over." Weiss said, pressing a hand against her cheek. "Is that from the sex or your deal?"

"I felt warm all over when I got Grimm goop injected into me." Ruby said, remembering her night in the hospital. "Not sure about sex since that was my first time too."

"Huh..." Weiss held onto Ruby's hand and began to think about what might be different about them now that they had "Grimm Essence" inside of them.

"Wait... Shit." Ruby bolted upright. "I just realized I could have gotten you pregnant like that."

"I'm on birth control, first of all." Weiss said, sitting up. "Second of all, you're on hormones still. Gives us a good chance to be safe. On the odd chance that we need it, I can always go get some Plan B."

Ruby stared at her for a bit, feeling a little perplexed. "You're really calm about this for some reason. What if the Grimm goop has a weird effect on me? We could have taken a big risk there."

"We'll go ask Salem about it later." Weiss said, laying back down on the bed. "For now, I just want to enjoy this moment."

Ruby laid back down next to her, her heart fluttering as she felt Weiss squeeze her hand.

Maybe this deal wasn't as bad as she thought.


End file.
